christmas one shots
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: look i do this. a few one shots put in one story and like it? oyes... you have it with christmus one shots. and the most are sad... that what i think.. anyway, read and nice review
1. Chapter 1: first one shot

Kenarina asakura: here are some one shots from christmus.. so christmus one shots

Please read and nice review

Story: one chapter story

Disclaimer: i do not onw sk. But i want it well

Summary: sorry… its a little confusing the begin. Owell… hao was just away and yoh as already amidamru and engachment with anna.. they are 10 years old…

Lets stay toughter:

Yoh was hanging with amidamru in the central park…

Yoh: ' amidamaru.. its almost chirstmust and shall..

Amidamaru: ' do you mean your bro yoh-dono'.

Yoh: ' i mean him…i.i.i just miss him alot and…'

Amidamaru: ' yoh-dono.. maybe he is back at that time'.

Yoh started to get up.. and walk home.. then he saw a formilier poncho from behind the tree. Yoh stared to run… towards the man…

When yoh came on the place he saw who it was… the boy from somewhere round 10/11 years old.. sat by the tree half sleeping. He had brown long hair.. and a sweet poncho with some star pants on it…

'HAO!' yelede yoh.. hao woke up quikly and looked at yoh's eyes

hao:' yoh… what are you doing here'.

Hao looked confused but also suprised that yoh him remembers.

Yoh: ' what are you doing here… even before christmust?'

Hao: ' well… its hard to explain'.

Yoh: ' come with us.. it will be fun'.

Yoh was begging hao to come with me. And so he did…

A hour or something later.. and yoh with hao is home……

Yoh: ' mum where home.!'

Yeled yoh.. towards the living room. When keiko, mikihisa come trough the door towards the hall way they stand still.

Keiko: ' oo hi. Hao, how are you doing sweeti.'.

Mikihisa: ' what are you doing here.. your fooling bastard… i said, never come back!'

( a/n: sorry.. but hao did runaway, but also mikihisa had trow him out the house… back to the story )

hao:' well, yoh begged me to come with him', hao was self looking at his parents and realy saw that they where scared.

Keiko: ' anyway.. we must be have a nice christmis.. and it is a party for the holl family..'

Keiko's head. Was sweeti but also she was glad to have hao back for awhile even her husband was not happy with it.

Yoh was looking at his mother then to his farther and then to hao…

Mikihisa: ' umm… hao can you come with me?'

Hao: ' sure.. what do you want Mikihisa'.

Yoh looked again towards his mother.

Yoh:' mum.. where are they going?'

Keiko: ' well, i dont now.. come we go to the living room'

Keiko and yoh.. where going towards the livingroom.. and mikihisa and hao where walking towards yoh's, and hao's room.. ( a/n: confusing again? Okay.. yoh and hao where sleeping in the same room.. back to the story)

Mikihisa trows hao into the room… and he goes self quik downstair.

Hao:' where shal he go to?'

A few min later mikihisa comes back.. and walked towards hao and bows over him.

Mikihisa:' i said to you.. that you may not come back'.

Hao: ' but. I didnt want here to come in the first place. But yoh begged me'

Mikihisa: ' so.. now you give yoh the fault.. your just a disgusting person dont you'.

Hao: ' no. I am not.. i realy swere it'.

Mikihisa pushed hao on the bed.. and goes sit on him..

Mikihisa: ' do you have some last words.. for your life comes to a end?'

Hao didnt say anything and mikihisa get his knife from his back.. and did it before hao's heart. Hao saw now his end comes quik neir by…

Hao: ' why.. why do you hate me.. all thos things happens 500 years ago!'

Mikihisa; ' and you dont now what you did this life'?

Mikihisa didnt wait for a answer and he put the knife in who hao's heart.. and he sad for his last breath…

Hao: ' you… you…your a person… who i never forgot… you shall pay…'. His body was lying full blood now..and mikihisa's hands to…

When hao past away you saw a beathiffull flames and he was gone… mikihisa was looking at him.. and turned around and goes downstairs.. when his wife asked where hao had been he aswers: ' hao.. is gone…'.. and nothing more…

Keiko: ' honey. What do you mean. With gone?'

Mikihisa: ' i mean with gone.. DEAD!'

Keiko and yoh.. where in shock… and get some tears falling of there cheeks.. yoh runs towads his room.. and cried when he saw some blood lying on the bed from hao… and said: ' hao please…come back'..

The end…

A short song: where this one shot is based on..

Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,

Waiting for the time to sprout

For instance, even if today is painful

And yesterday's wounds remain

I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on

I cannot be reborn

But I can change as I go on, so

Let's stay together always

A/n: hope you dont mind it.. oyes… maybe a little stolen from yowuzup sorry then.. hope you like this one shot… later more one shots… ahah please read and nice review.. ps: i must self cry when i read it bye


	2. Chapter 2: second one shot

Kenarina asakura: heyy. Another one shot. Ahahha christmas rocks:

While you think…

I was walking on the street… looked at the clock.. and it was almost 11.00 hour.. and still i walked nothing bothered me. I looked at the stores who already was closed, and saw beathifful christmas things.. and lights..

I came into a street.. everybody was celebrating there chrismust evening. But i didnt. I wished that they where here.. but they dont where..here…

My backflash:

I walked on the street. And i get a huge fire ball on me.. but fiance had blocked it. and stand right before me.. he turned around. And kissed me.. on the lips and turned around again. He looks above and there stoot a other guy above a spirit. 

_My fiance: ' dont worry, i will protect you.'_

_The guy above the spirit: ' do you realy think you can protect her with that small medium'_

_Me: ' well, maybe he got a small one.. but it is stronger then you look(1) '_

_I said with a mean face towards the guy.. he didnt look not more at me. And concentrete him more at my fiance.._

_Me: '(1a) . Please look out, your gonna be hurt…'_

_I was so scary that maybe he died.. because…(2) is a strong shaman.._

_But before i now.. and i looked up and there was a white light flash, and both(2a) and(3) where gone…_

_End of my back flash_

When i thought of that, i realized that it was tommorow christmas

I go sit on a bench.. who thought about how it came,

Me: ' i will never forgot it.'

And begin to cry, i then stood up.. and walks towards my home, where the last fight was.. and i looked at the ground where they where atlast standing and i couldnt believe it.. i walked in my house and looked at the couch where my fiance last was sitting..

My flash back 

_My fiance: ' dont worry. I will be always here for you'_

_Me: 'why are you saying that.. you will be always be with me?'_

_My fiance : ' yeah i now.. but i mean if anything happend i will be always there to protect you.. Anna i love you'_

_My tears where falling of my cheeks.. while i thought why he said that i didnt now where he was talking about. But before i could think about it more.. he kissed me on the lips. And i responded to it… it was a kiss that i had never had in my entire life.._

_End flash_

I looked upstairs.. and thought my life was a lot more fun.. when you guys where here.. please come back: hao and yoh ♥

Kenarina asakura: heyy hope you like this update.. please read and nice review


	3. Chapter 3: first new year

Kenarina asakura: heyy. Okay first happy new year all..

Disclaimer: i do not own shamanking. I want to

Story: first new year.

Hao stood on the roofe of the asakura family. While downstairs where something celebrate. He didnt now what it means. All happy, and they cant wait for tomorow and stay up late in the night. ' is it somebudys b-day?' hao thought. While he goes sit down.

He looks down and saw some people going outside of the house and they had something with him.

It was 11.30 pm and there was all blows.

Hao thought first is this the same thing from 1000 years ago?

11.55 pm

he heard all people say. 5,4,3,2,1 Happy new year.

He didnt now what it was. He looked around and saw all fell lights. He heard something behind back. He turned around and saw yoh was coming towards him.

Yoh: ' hao. Why are you here so lonely'

Hao: ' oo i dont kown. Does is realy care?'

Yoh: ' well.. i just wanna that you come down to'

Hao: 'no' hao turned around again goes sit again. ' i stay here'

Yoh: ' if you dont mind.. i will stay here then to'

Hao: ' sure..'

There sit yoh and hao for a hour or something when yoh said something.

Yoh: ' hao'

Hao: ' yes. What do you want?'

Yoh: ' Happy new year Asakura Hao'

Hao: ' umm.. thanks'

Hao: ' you to outoto..

The end


End file.
